


The Missing Letters

by angelslaugh



Series: Lingrean Rosal'sule'din [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Multi, do not take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: Missing letters that don't fit in the main story.(AKA Leliana needs SOMETHING to do when she gets bored and her Josie's busy; featuring many, if not all, characters.)
Relationships: Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Lingrean Rosal'sule'din [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed ideas, and writing these letters... I WAS going to put them in the main story but then I realized they REALLY don't fit anywhere like the others did... They're the result of me drinking a monster waaaaay too late at night. Kinda crack-ish, in other words.

**(Due to some letters being immediately _lost,_ an order from the Head Courier of Skyhold requires all letters to be copied, then given to the recipient. Notations about the recipient must also be kept. This is to ensure honesty. Also, the Head Courier works for Leliana.)**

_Lady Pentaghast,_

_I don’t care what it takes, PLEASE GET MARYDEN OUT OF HERE. She keeps singing nice songs then abruptly switching to lewd songs and it’s SCARING ALL MY CLIENTELE AWAY. You always leave this tavern before I can ask you to do this and nobody else listens to me so I had to resort to this! I WILL PAY YOU ANYTHING TO GET MARYDEN TO LEAVE._

(Note: letter found in a discarded pile by Krem, who, upon being found by Seeker Pentaghast, lied about the contents. While this isn’t extremely important, the fact is Maryden is very annoying and _please do something about this,_ Sister. The barkeep is _right!)_

_Dear Tavern Owner,_

_Leliana signed Maryden’s contract. If you would like Maryden gone, please send a missive to Leliana._

_Signed, with respect,_

_Ambassador Josephine Montilyet_

(Note: there are no more correspondence that suggests Maryden’s misplacement. Nobody complains anymore.)


	2. Between Minaeve and Inquisitor Lavellan

_Inquisitor,_

_We fought a dragon. Dragon isn’t dead. Neither is your clan member or Commander Cullen. I’ve relegated him to the infirmary if you have need of him. Hopefully you don’t, because seriously. Man was really wounded. I tried a creature summoning but only **nugs** came. **Nugs. Fucking NUGS.**_

_Sorry. Will give a report in person as soon as I know Commander Cullen won’t die of a punctured lung._

_Minaeve_

(Note: Bloodstains mark the page. Written by creature-researcher Minaeve upon the return of Commander Cullen, who did not seem that wounded upon his return… However, not a medic. Sorry, Inquisitor!)

_Minaeve,_

_Please explain to the courier that while documenting the letter’s existence is nice, not all correspondence has to be. If Cullen needs bed rest, then so be it. I’d rather have him alive than not. Thank you for coming back in one piece._

_Is he really wounded that badly?_

_Inquisitor Lavellan_

(Note: Letter was kept. Couriers must keep extensive records.)

_Inquisitor,_

_The couriers won’t listen, I’ve tried. In the end I just burned the damn letters I didn’t want to send because some of them are REALLY into keeping ALL possible correspondence._

_As for your inquiry, Cullen just got hit with a dragon’s tail twice while protecting me. Can I get a few tips on some animal summonings? Circle books aren’t that extensive, I’m afraid._

_Minaeve_

(Note: Upon receiving the letter, the Inquisitor just glared. Really. Couriers _must_ keep records!)

_Minaeve,_

_Your letters are the bright spots in my day. Well, that’s a lie, because – ah, well, probably the entirety of Skyhold knows._

_As for your question about summoning magic, I would go to Skyhold’s library. It’s far more extensive than one might think. If you fail to find what you need, perhaps Dorian is a safe idea for summoning magic – my knowledge on that is, I’m afraid, limited to one that summons wolves. I am sorry I am of no help._

_Inquisitor Lavellan_

(Note: No mention of any untoward magic. Not that the pretty Herald of Andraste would have done any kind of untoward magic)

(Second note to letter above: Previous Courier has come down with an illness, possibly one of being in love with the Inquisitor. Please advise against male couriers meeting with the Inquisitor. Also, no more correspondence between Inquisitor Lavellan and Miss Minaeve have occurred since this letter.)


	3. Between Dennet and Inquisitor Lavellan

_Inquisitor,_

_I respectfully ask permission to kill the dracolisks. They are not going to work out._

_Horsemaster Dennet_

(Note: Horsemaster Dennet has already pre-emptively killed half of the dracolisks the Inquisitor took the time to get him.)

_Horsemaster Dennet,_

_What if you raised them from birth? Would that change your mind?_

_Inquisitor Lavellan_

(Note: Inquisitor Lavellan seems strangely attached to the dracolisks.)

_Inquisitor,_

_I’ll try, but if they don’t work out I’m killing them._

_Horsemaster Dennet_

(No notation made.)

(Dennet and Inquisitor ceased written communication.)


	4. Between Lady Pavus and Lady Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda takes place after the Dorian and Lavellan Missing Scene (ch 1 of 'Missing Scenes', if I recall correctly), up to meeting Lady Valentina in 'TFINYSIS'.
> 
> Yeah, imma stick with abbreviations on this...

_To the Lady of House Pavus:_

_You do not know me, Lady Pavus, but I know your son, Dorian. While normally one such as myself would not be held in the… highest regard in Tevinter, I simply wished to inform you that your son is an extraordinary man – I believe it is because of your influence. Thank you for raising such a man._

_Best regards,_

_Inquisitor Lavellan_

_To the Inquisitor Lavellan:_

_I must say, I was surprised to receive your letter – and pleased to hear of my son. Since he left, I have no heard from him – no doubt because my husband has the butler check the mail I receive. I’m afraid if Dorian did send me a letter, it will not reach my hands. I do not blame our butler, as he is an older gentleman; but I do wish to hear from my son._

_How has Dorian been? Has he been keeping up with his studies? I have heard something concerning Gereon Alexius, and I hear that Dorian was there – as were you. Last I heard, Magister Alexius had committed quite a heinous act! Was my son involved?_

_Best regards,_

_Valentina Pavus_

_To the Lady Pavus –_

_Dorian has been well, Lady Pavus. He certainly has been keeping up with his studies – I find him, most often, in the library above the Rotunda. A rather ingenious artist paints there – Dorian claims he enjoys the scent of paint when my artist paints._

_Odd, I say, but what can I do?_

_All laughs aside, Lady Pavus, Dorian was only marginally involved with Magister Alexius – he and Felix contacted me to come and stop Magister Alexius, and unfortunately Magister Alexius was tampering with the fabric of reality by twisting the Veil and also using time magic (which is no longer theoretical! By the Maker, I’m personally not a fan of time magic). He killed the arl of Redcliffe, got King Alistair involved, and almost killed Dorian and I while almost single-handedly ending the world. Oh, and to top it all off he was part of the Venatori cult._

_As Dorian’s mother, I must assume you weren’t part of the machinations of the Venatori or aware of their existence, so I apologize for rambling in my letter._

_Best regards,_

_Inquisitor Lavellan_

_To the Inquisitor Lavellan -_

_I was not informed that the Venatori had appeared in the South. I do hope that you informed our Divine of their presence – he’ll send some mages down and have them dragged back here._

_Speaking of magic (even in the loosest sense), I must confess I have a question for you. One of my daughters is taking an herbal examination in her Circle in the next month (which, I presume, is nothing like the Circles down South), and needs some advice concerning which book has the most information:_ A Treatise on Herbs and Healing _, or_ Herbs and Other Remedies. _As a mage myself, I prefer offensive magic to that of herbs and I’m not quite sure I know which shall suit her studies._

_Apologies for the inconvenience,_

_Lady Valentina_

_Lady Valentina –_

_Ah, unfortunately we had to hunt them down. The Venatori were using blood magic, and it being entirely illegal in most of Thedas and all… It was either hunt them down or let them murder and pillage. Maker knows the damn templars down here are almost useless when it comes to ACTUAL blood mages. A friend of mine was hunted down once; I wasn’t involved, but apparently it concerned blood mages, a rather gifted child, and dragons. Oh, and the Ten-Year Celebration the Chantry… well, celebrates._

_Either way. Blood mages are not tolerated here and hunted down without fail._

_(except the poor girl. She was actually sent to Ostwick Circle – the two in charge of where she was going decided Ostwick was the best place for her. She actually lives here, now. Traveled all the way from Ostwick! She’s adorable.)_

_As to your question, it certainly is NOT an inconvenience._ Herbs and Other Remedies _is about as dry as the Western Approach (possibly less boring, though not by much), but it does have interesting anecdotes as to how it’s been used. The other book focuses entirely on the **limited** use and hasn’t been updated in the past two centuries since it’s been written. Dorian is one of my best men, and I simply want to know if you have come to terms with his preferred choice in partners. I would suggest Edition 17, as it has more recent discoveries about herbal remedies – the addition of such information being my best creature-researcher-medic, Minaeve._

_Apologies for the rambling (I do tend to go on a bit),_

_Lady Thalia Lavellan_

_Lady Thalia,_

_I appreciate the information._

_Dorian’s preferred choice in partners is his own. I am glad that Halward threw him out, if only because he can actually live his own life without his father peeking over his shoulder._

_…I would like to see my son again, Lady Lavellan. Do bring him by if you’re ever in Tevinter again._

_Lady Valentina_

_Lady Valentina –_

_I apologize for not writing back sooner. I’ve been elsewhere for a while and only recently caught up on my letters. I do have to tell you Dorian will be coming home earlier than you’d think – he and I are having an arranged marriage, though it is for the benefit of Tevinter and the Inquisition more than anything._

_I’m not forcing him to marry me. My brother, who is currently Dorian’s lover, agreed to it – it was that or wed the Divine, and I’m afraid I only trust the Divine as far as Avexis can throw him, and while she IS twenty now, she does NOT have much strength to her._

_If I were to come by with your son after the wedding, I would hope that we would not be turned away._

_Best regards,_

_Lady Thalia_

_Lady Thalia –_

_I live in Asarie. Rather large town-city, large enough to essentially be a getaway for most of the ladies who seek to and those of whom I am allied with, small enough for the magisters to ignore. They don’t know where their ladies go, they do not care._

_We are, of course, the only ones with a large mansion. This is **my** home, after all._

_Lady Valentina_

_Lady Valentina,_

_We shall arrive shortly._

_Lady Thalia_


End file.
